


In the middle of the night, in my dreams

by Addictedtotvshows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not a song fic but the idea came from a song, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly AU fic, Waverly has sexy dreams, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedtotvshows/pseuds/Addictedtotvshows
Summary: Waverly is having some dreams that leave her a little frustrated in the end





	In the middle of the night, in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I wrote a fic, let alone a F/F fic so I might be a little rusty. 
> 
> First WayHaught fic ever! 
> 
> It's slightly AU I guess. I don't really know what I'm doing.
> 
> Please be kind.

~ In the middle of the night, in my dreams, you should see the things we do, baby ~

Nicole slowly pushed her until her back was up against the bar. She clutched her shirt in between them, and nervously looked up at the gorgeous police officer. 

‘Nicole,’ she stopped when the officer put her hands on her naked waist. 

‘Waverly,’ Nicole imitated before her tongue slipped out to lick her lips. Waverly let out a shaky breath she didn’t even know she was holding in at the action and couldn’t help her eyes from wandering down to Nicole’s lips just in time to see her tongue slip back into her mouth. Before she realized it, a moan escaped from her lips and there were those damn dimples, as Nicole grinned at her. 

'Are you okay?' She asked, leaning a little closer to Waverly, taking in the smell of her perfume mixed with the smell of beer. 

Waverly swallowed, her throat dry all of a sudden. She could only nod. 'Good,' Nicole replied, her mouth now next to waverly's ear. 

‘I'm going to kiss you now.' Nicole whispered in her ear before placing a gentle kiss right underneath her earlobe. 

Waverly felt a shiver run down her spine and let out a tiny moan again. She could feel Nicole smiling against her neck as she placed the gentlest of kiss there. Before she knew it however, those gorgeous brown eyes were looking back into hers and one hand was cradling her jaw, the thumb gently caressing the skin underneath her eye. Nicole moved in ever so slow as to not scare Waverly, to give her time to pull away if she wanted, but quickly closed the gap when she saw the brunette closing her eyes in anticipation. 

Waverly could only think of how soft the redheads lips where as Nicole softly kissed her. She was very tentative, placing soft gentle kisses against Waverly’s lips until Waverly sighed and opened her mouth just a little. Nicole took this as a hint and gently let her tongue touch Waverly’s lips. This action caused Waverly to drop her hands from in between them, accidentally brushing past Nicole’s chest in the process, and to her hips where she pulled Nicole closer into her. 

Nicole couldn’t help the moan that slipped out, which made Waverly smile against her mouth. 

‘You are in trouble, miss Earp’ Nicole whispered and before Waverly had the chance to say anything, Nicole deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping in between Waverly’s lips. Their tongues gently touched each other at first, both of them exploring each others mouths. But soon the kiss got more heated and hands began to explore, until a loud bang echoed through the room and Waverly’s eyes shot open. 

She was slightly disoriented and panting as she took in her room. It had all just been a dream. She let out a sigh and her eyes flitted to her boyfriend, checking if maybe she'd moaned out loud as she surely remembered moaning in her dream. Apparently she hadn’t or he didn’t hear her as he continued snoring next to her. She felt her cheeks warm as she thought back to her dream, but couldn’t help but grin.   
It hadn’t been the first time she’d had a dream like this but she always thought of them as being harmless, that maybe she was just curious as to how it felt to kiss a girl. This dream however was different, it was hot, it felt real and she couldn’t lie, she was turned on. If anything, the wetness between her thighs was proof of that. For a moment she thought about waking up Champ to satisfy her needs, but then thought better of it and got out of bed and went for a shower. She’d get herself off, that way she would at least reach an orgasm. 

After this first dream Waverly was slightly awkward around the officer. She’d think about the dream whenever she saw Nicole at the police station as she was working for BBD and couldn’t help but think about what she did in the shower after she’d woken up. She couldn’t look the officer in the eye anymore, scared that she might see something or know something. When Nicole would catch her gaze she'd feel herself blush. So she decided to not be alone in a room with the officer. 

******  
~ In the middle of the night, in my dreams, I know I’m gonna be with you, so I’ll take my time ~

The second time it happened she had broken up with Champ and had been out with Chrissy Nedley in the next town over. She was so carefree and had a little bit too much to drink. 

She walked into her room at the Homestead when the door suddenly closed behind her. She turned around and put a hand over her heart when she saw Nicole standing there, her back against the door, a grin on her face showing those damn dimples that made Waverly go slightly weak in the knees.

‘Shit Nicole, you scared me.’ Waverly told her. 

Nicole, grin still plastered on her face, moved away from the door. ‘I’m sorry.’ She said as she walked closer to Waverly. 

Waverly took a step back. ‘Wha- what are you doing here?’ she stumbled over her words as she took in the predatory look in Nicole’s eyes.

‘I’m here to see you. I had to see you.’ Nicole said as she walked around Waverly, taking in her appearance.

Waverly was wearing what girls would describe as a little black dress. And she was wearing it rather well too. Nicole licked her lips as she leaned in closer and smelled Waverly’s perfume. She felt the other girls breath hitch and couldn’t help but grin even wider when the younger woman turned around.

‘You,’ Waverly swallowed when she noticed how close they were, ‘you can’t be here.’ she whispered.   
Nicole moved her hands towards her hair and played with the ends of it as she leaned in before whispering in her ear. ‘Did you want me to leave?’ 

Waverly closed her eyes and clenched her thighs. She did not want the officer to leave, that was the last thing she wanted but she was too scared to admit it.

She swallowed, her throat dry and she took a step back. ‘You- you shouldn’t be here.’ she said again. 

Nicole took a step closer again, reaching out but Waverly took another step back before her back hit the door. 

‘Tell me you want me to leave and I’ll be gone.’ Nicole whispered, her hands settling on Waverly’s hips, her lips kissing her ear, then her jaw.

‘Fuck Nicole.’ Waverly swore and grabbed the lapels of the jacket Nicole was wearing. Nicole thought she was either going to get pushed away or slapped by the gorgeous brunette but she couldn’t have been further from the truth as Waverly crashed her lips against Nicole’s in a fierce kiss. 

The redhead grinned against the brunette's lips before pulling away from her. ‘I guess that’s a no then.’ She asked her smugly. 

Waverly groaned but pulled the redhead back into her, kissing her again, nipping at her lips. ‘Just shut up and kiss me already.’ 

Nicole couldn’t help but gently bite back on Waverly’s lower lip. ‘So bossy!’ She said, but before Waverly could say anything else one of Nicole’s thighs slipped in between hers, rubbing just right but nearly not hard enough. 

‘Ungh fuck.’ Waverly moaned, trying to get more friction in the spot where she needed it the most. However the skirt of her dress was restricting her. 

Nicole went from kissing Waverly’s lips to kissing her jaw and then kissing down her neck, while she mumbled, ‘You have a very dirty mouth, Miss Earp.’ 

‘Are you complaining?’ She moaned as Nicole sucked on her pulse point. 

‘Not at all.’ Nicole said, grinning against Waverly’s neck as she felt the younger woman’s hands move from the lapels of the jacket to her shoulders pulling her closer to her. 

Nicole’s hands started roaming from her hips, up her sides, her thumbs lightly brushing the underside of Waverly’s breasts. She was pleasantly surprised to find out Waverly was not wearing a bra underneath the dress, and she couldn’t help but let her thumbs brush over the now hard nipples. 

At this action Waverly’s hips bucked into Nicole’s thigh, the friction still not enough. This time a groan escaped her lips. 

‘Patience baby.’ Nicole said before moving her hands up to Waverly’s face, cupping her cheeks and kissing her again. Their tongues gently touched at first but soon the kiss became more heated. Somehow Waverly’s hands made it under Nicole’s jacket and she got the redhead to take it of. Before she could start unbuttoning her shirt however, Nicole gently grabbed her hands and pulled away from her lips. 

‘Tonight is about you Waverly.’ She told the brunette, looking her up and down, taking in this young woman that could only be described as a goddess. 

Waverly blushed a deep crimson, not used to this kind of attention. Sure, Champ had looked at her and men were always giving her compliments and looking at her predatorily like she was some kind of animal ready to be devoured. But the way Nicole looked at her could only be described as adoration.   
When she couldn’t stand it anymore she looked down at her hands, that Nicole was still holding in her own. 

She felt her chin being lifted and looked into deep brown eyes. ‘You’re so beautiful Waverly.’ the redhead told her before leaning in and kissing her again. 

‘God Nicole, I want you so bad.’ Waverly whispered while her hands moved towards Nicole’s neck, playing with the ends of her hair. Nicole took this as her signal and dropped down on her knees her hands moving to the brunette’s calves, then sliding up to the back of her knees and to the hem of her dress. 

‘What-... what are you doing?’ Waverly stumbled over her words looking down at the redhead, her breath hitching as she felt Nicole lift the hem of her dress slightly. 

Nicole kissed the inside of Waverly’s thigh, gently nipping as she raised the skirt and put her head underneath it, moving kisses higher up, till her nose was practically touching the girl's panties. The brunette unknowingly leaned her back harder against her bedroom door, slightly spreading her legs to give Nicole better access as she moved her hands to the head that was hidden underneath her dress.

‘I’m going to make you feel good baby.’ Nicole exclaimed before kissing Waverly’s center over her panties. 

Even though she couldn’t see, she could smell Waverly’s arousal as she buried her nose into her and she could just imagine the wet spot there. Her hands moved towards Waverly’s ass, gently kneading the flesh, her fingers moving till they were tangled in a lacy thong. She slowly pulled the scrap of fabric down, gently letting her nails scratch Waverly’s legs which earned her a moan and the hands on her head pushing her closer to Waverly’s center. 

The thong dropped around her ankles and Waverly kicked them away. Nicole took this opportunity to wrap her left hand around Waverly’s right knee and lifted the brunette’s leg up and over her shoulder. With this shift, one hand fell away from Nicole’s head and moved towards the door, to help the girl from tumbling down. 

‘You okay baby?’ Nicole asked, back to kissing and nipping at the leg that was now over her shoulder. 

Waverly could only moan, which made Nicole grin before she moved towards her goal. 

With the first flick of her tongue, Waverly moaned loudly, bucked her hips towards her face and let her head drop backwards, thumping slightly against the door. This was only the first taste, but Nicole already knew she was addicted to this girl. 

She flattened out her tongue and licked from the back to the front, flicking the brunette’s clit. Waverly cursed at this and tried to push Nicole’s head even closer. The redhead got the hint and buried her face deeper into the brunette’s heat. She started flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue, firm fast flicks, while her right hand moved up towards the brunette’s entrance. She let her fingers roam, getting them slick with her arousal before moving a finger inside. 

‘Ah.’ Waverly cried out, slightly wobbling on her leg as Nicole moved her finger gently, sucking her clit into her mouth and flicking it faster with her tongue.   
Before Waverly could make another sound Nicole had added a second finger into her and was moving her fingers knuckle deep into the brunette while she kept up the pace with her tongue. Her left arm wrapped around the leg that was over her shoulder, trying to steady her as she worked the girl up. 

Waverly could feel herself tense up, a tingling deep down in her belly and she knew she was getting close, however she was trying to hold back as she didn’t want this feeling to end just yet. Nicole could feel it too as Waverly gripped her fingers tighter with every move they made. The redhead could also feel Waverly hold back, so she doubled her efforts, sped up her fingers, curling them slightly so she hit her just right inside.

‘Don’t hold back baby, I’ve got you.’ she mumbled. And with one more flick of her tongue the brunette let out a long and loud moan and convulsed around the fingers now buried deep inside her. 

Nicole kept placing gentle kisses on her clit, her thighs, her entrance, basically wherever she could reach as Waverly came down from her high. Once she felt the other girl relax, she gently moved her leg of her shoulder, letting her find her footing before moving out from under her dress, a smug smile on her lips. 

As soon as she was standing again, Waverly pulled the redhead into her by her shirt, and moved for her lips when she heard her name being yelled. 

‘Ignore it.’ She mumbled, but her name was being yelled again this time accompanied by loud banging on the door. 

Her eyes suddenly shot open and she looked around her room. She was in her bed, alone. She groaned loudly, moving her arm over her face.

‘Waverly, get your lazy ass down here, we need to get the police station.’ she heard Wynonna yell again. 

It had been a dream. Yet again. Waverly suddenly felt annoyed. The dream had felt so real and she was pretty sure that she did reach an orgasm, even in her dreamstate. This was confirmed when she moved from her bed and she felt the wetness that was still between her legs. She wanted to stomp her feet like a petulant child that didn’t get what it wanted. When she heard Wynonna yell at her again however she just yelled back before hopping in the shower and getting ready to head to the police station. 

******  
~ Are you ready for it? ~

Waverly had long given up on watching the movie as her and Nicole were cuddled up on the redheads couch. Although cuddled up wasn’t really the best way to describe it. They had started off each on one side of the couch, but somehow they had moved closer together, till their shoulders were touching. The brunette had pulled her feet next to her on the couch and was leaning her shoulder against the redheads who had put her feet up on the coffee table in front of them. However, Waverly was distracted enough by the close proximity and had been focusing on Nicole instead of the movie that was playing. She couldn’t help but take in the redheads natural beauty as she studied her face closely, how her pale skin stood out against her short red hair or how the dimples would come out almost every time she smiled as something funny happened on the screen.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Nicole move away from her and watched as she reached forward to take her glass of wine off the table. 

The redhead could feel Waverly’s eyes on her and turned to face the brunette as she took a sip of her glass. 

‘What?’ She asked as he she put her glass back down. She licked her lips and could see Waverly’s eyes focus at the action. 

Waverly looked down sheepishly, a little embarrassed at being caught staring. 

‘Nothing.’ She whispered before focussing back on the tv. She felt Nicole sit back, their shoulders once again touching each other.

Waverly took a deep breath. ‘You’re beautiful.’ She mumbled, afraid to look at the redhead.

Nicole whipped her head towards the brunette so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash, her eyes wide. 

Waverly slightly moved away from Nicole, turning her body so she could properly look at the woman sitting next to her. She smiled when she saw the look on the redheads face, and noticed her cheeks had turned a little pink as well.

‘Don’t look so surprised.’ Waverly stated more confident than she was actually feeling. ‘This can’t be the first time you’re hearing these words.’ 

Now it was Nicole's turn to look down sheepishly. She couldn't deny that women had called her beautiful. But these women weren't Waverly. 

‘It's the first time I'm hearing them from you.’ she said, looking up through her lashes. 

Waverly gently tucked a stray hair behind the other woman's ear, then let her fingertips gently explore the contour of her face. This was all new to her but yet it felt so familiar. 

She smiled shyly. ‘You’re beautiful.’ She whispered again as she gently moved in closer. 

Nicole lifted her head a little, curious to see what was going to happen, scared to make any sudden movement that might scare the other girl away. Waverly however was not backing down from this. She was going to make the first move. 

‘Waverly?’ Nicole whispered. 

‘Shh.’ She replied and put her index finger to the redhead's lips. ‘No more talking.’ 

The kiss they shared was soft. It was just a little peck. Then another one and another one. Waverly moved her hand to Nicole’s neck, pulling her in closer as she deepened the kiss, their tongues sensually dancing around each other. Her other hand moved to Nicole’s side. Meanwhile, Nicole’s hands travelled the length of Waverly’s back, feeling the strong muscles through the top the girl was wearing, up to her shoulders and back down to rest on her lower back. 

Waverly quickly changed her position on the couch. She sat up on her knees and moved her hand from Nicole’s side to her shoulder and gently pushed her down while the other one was still in the redhead’s hair. They never broke the kiss, which was a miracle. Nicole, in a swift move, moved her legs onto the couch and pulled the brunette on top of her, so they were laying legs intertwined, Waverly nicely fitting into her arms. One of her hands moved towards long brown hair, angling the younger girls head to deepen the kiss even further while her other hand moved lower, gently squeezing the girl's jeans clad behind. The brunette lightly nipped at her lower lip before moving away. 

For a moment Nicole panicked, afraid Waverly was going to stop whatever she had started. However, when she took in the younger woman’s appearance - flushed cheeks and lips swollen from their kissing - she relaxed and smiled up at the woman who was taking her in as well. Nicole could see Waverly was trying to reassure that what they were doing was okay, so she just nodded her head. A smile broke out on the brunette’s face, one that could light up the entire universe, before she dipped her head again and found the redheads lips once more. 

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s ass again, which made her moan and smile into the kiss. The brunette’s hand moved from Nicole’s hair towards her cheek. She gently let her thumb caress it before letting her hand move lower, gently tickling Nicole’s collarbone with her fingertips, move them between her breasts over her shirt then over her ribs until she reached the hem of the t-shirt. 

Without thinking too much about it Waverly quickly stripped Nicole of her shirt and let it fall next to the couch. Her eyes roamed the redheads upper body, taking in every freckle on that beautiful pale skin, the taut stomach muscles that were hidden beneath the officer's uniform and the simple black bra she was wearing. She took a deep shaky breath and licked her lips, her eyes never leaving Nicole’s exposed skin.

‘See something you like?’ Nicole asked her with a shy grin and Waverly moved her eyes upwards. She was surprised to see Nicole’s eyes had become darker and were filled with lust. 

She nodded her head. ‘I do.’ Then her hands explored the same path her eyes had just explored. Her fingers skimmed the redheads stomach, watching the muscles jump as she reached the underside of her boobs. Her thumbs grazed the hard nipples that were visible through the black bra which caused her companion to let out a little hiss. 

‘You like that?’ Her eyes shot up to take in Nicole, who was biting her lower lip. She nodded her head. So Waverly did it again which made Nicole moan and buck her hips. Waverly grinned and leaned down to kiss Nicole again. While their tongues fought for dominance Waverly’s hands sneaked down Nicole’s sides to her back and before either of them knew it the redheads bra had joined her shirt next to the couch. 

Waverly kissed her way from those soft lips, to Nicole’s jaw, down her neck, over her collarbones where she nipped lightly. Nicole’s hands quickly moved towards Waverly’s hair, her nails lightly scraping against the brunette’s scalp. This only encouraged Waverly who moved down, kissing those perfects breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth. She sucked, then lightly bit down and pulled causing the redhead to moan and gently pull at her hair. She moved between both breasts, till both nipples were hard peaks then kissed her way down Nicole’s stomach, nipping at her bellybutton, feeling the muscles shift and her hips buck again trying to find some much needed friction. 

Even though Waverly had no idea what she was doing and if she was doing it properly, this wasn’t stopping her from what she wanted to do to Nicole. And what she really wanted to do was taste her. 

As she left a couple of love bites on the redhead's stomach her hands had moved towards the thighs she was currently in between. She let her hands roam up and down and felt Nicole push her hips up still looking for friction. Waverly looked up at Nicole who was staring at her through hooded eyes. They kept watching each other as Waverly’s hands moved towards the button on Nicole’s jeans and undid them. When she slowly, teasingly, pulled the zipper down, Nicole bit her lip in anticipation. She moved her hips upwards a little, hoping Waverly would take the hint and take off her jeans. 

‘So eager.’ Waverly smirked pulling on the jeans. 

‘God Waves, I want-’ Nicole started but couldn’t finish as she watched Waverly pull her jeans off and just drop them somewhere next to her on the floor. 

Waverly let her hands roam from her Nicole’s calves, up and over the back of her knees, tickling her with her feather light touches, till she reached the top of the redhead’s thighs. The brunette gently pushed, willing the redhead to open her legs a little further and stared at the black panties. She unconsciously licked her lips. 

‘Tell me what you want.’ Waverly gently demanded as she let her fingers touch Nicole over her panties.

Nicole moaned. ‘I want-.’ Her hips moved upwards, following the fingers touching her. ‘I want you to touch me.’ 

‘I am touching you.’ Waverly smirked her thumb touching Nicole’s clit and gently rubbing her.

‘Please.’ Nicole begged, pulling at Waverly’s hair, getting a moan from the brunette. 

Waverly decided to take mercy on the girl beneath her. She wanted to taste her so badly so why would she deny herself.

She kissed the redhead right above her panties as she moved her fingers into the elastic band and gently slid the panties down her legs. As soon as the panties had come off she let her fingers slide through wet folds. Both girls let out a gasp at the touch. 

‘You’re so wet.’ Waverly whispered as she kept touching Nicole.

‘It’s all for you baby.’ Nicole replied then moaned as Waverly slipped a finger inside.

Waverly pulled back, making Nicole groan in frustration which made the brunette smirk at her. The redheads frustration quickly disappeared as soon as Waverly maneuvered herself so she was lying in between her legs, her hands moving Nicole’s legs over her shoulders then pulling at her hips so her mouth was only a breath away from where Nicole wanted her the most. 

Nicole let out a load moan as she felt a nip at her thigh, a kiss on her center and then a tongue running through her folds. She couldn’t stop her hips from bucking up. Waverly moved her left hand over Nicole’s right hip and used her right hand to part her folds as she let her tongue explore and taste the redhead. She started with long broad strokes then switched to flicking her tongue over her clit. Nicole moved one hand from Waverly’s head to the couch trying to keep herself from riding the brunette’s tongue. Her other hand however tightened in the long dark locks as she felt two fingers slip into her. 

‘Fuck Waves.’ She groaned as Waverly sucked on her clit and kept moving her fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. This time Nicole’s hips moved in time with the fingers that were bringing her closer embarrassingly fast. 

Waverly could feel the walls around her fingers flutter and tightening, indicating Nicole was close to her release. This made her double her efforts and she moved her fingers faster and went back to flicking the redheads clit. She felt the wetness hit her palm before Nicole let out a strangled moan and clamped her thighs around Waverly’s head as she came. The brunette slowed her fingers, but kept them inside as she lapped at the wet folds occasionally flicking the redheads clit. Nicole relaxed the fist she had in Waverly’s hair before she went numb, her legs falling away from around Waverly’s head giving the brunette a chance to move her head and look up at the beauty underneath her. She pulled her fingers out, licking them clean, before kissing her way back up Nicole’s body until she reached the redheads neck and nuzzled it. This earned her a sigh and she couldn’t help but lean up and take in Nicole’s face. 

The redhead opened one eye and smiled lazily at the brunette who studied her. An eyebrow shot up and she gave Waverly a questioning look. 

Waverly suddenly looked shy and self conscious. Nicole moved her arm so she could let her thumb stroke Waverly’s cheek. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Nicole asked the brunette, who cast her eyes downwards. 

Waverly hesitated but mumbled, ‘I really want to kiss you right now, but I don’t know if that’s something you want and I-’. 

Nicole stopped her rambling by moving her hand towards the brunette’s neck and gently pulling her up as she leaned down so she could kiss her. The redhead couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as she tasted herself on Waverly’s tongue. They smiled at each other when they pulled away. 

‘You, Waverly Earp, are amazing.’ Nicole told her as she let her arm slide up and down the younger girls back. 

‘Yeah, you liked that?’ She asked, tracing her fingers over Nicole’s collarbone as they lay entangled. 

Nicole snorted. ‘Liked?’ She asked as she pinched Waverly’s side which earned her a giggle in response from the brunette.

‘Baby I loved it.’ The redhead exclaimed. ‘And I think it’s time I pay you back.’ 

Waverly squealed as she was suddenly flipped over on the couch, Nicole hovering over her. 

‘You’re a little overdressed don’t you think?’ Nicole asked as she started peppering the brunette’s neck with kisses. 

Waverly moved her hands into red locks, gently scratching her lover’s neck. She moaned as she felt teeth nip then kiss her skin again. 

‘What are you going to do about it?’ She asked before pulling Nicole away from her neck and kissing her hard and deep. 

‘I’ll think of something.’ Nicole replied as she pulled away from the kiss. 

Waverly watched as Nicole trailed her hands down her sides, to the hem of her shirt, moving them under it and then pulling her shirt off. She bit her lip as the redhead started placing kisses all over her chest, her hands following the path her lips are taking.   
Nicole gently bites her nipple through her bra and she can’t help but moan loudly, the sensation so good. Nicole makes her feel things she’s never felt before and she can’t wait to be naked and feel her skin against the redheads. 

Waverly’s pulled out of her thoughts when her cellphone starts ringing. She feels Nicole starting to pull back from her but keeps her head in place. 

‘Don’t stop.’ She demands. Nicole chuckles against her skin, biting and licking at her chest. Meanwhile Waverly moves her arm over to the ringing device, hitting it and ending the call immediately. 

The redhead moves lower, kissing her way down, over her abdomen as her hands massage the brunette’s breasts, pinching her nipples through her bra. Waverly has her eyes closed, she’s biting her bottom lip hard.

Her phone starts ringing again.

‘Fuck.’ She curses and she hears Nicole chuckling. 

‘Maybe you should get that, it might be important.’ 

She groans and opens her eyes. ‘No fucking way!’ She yells. Angry and frustrated as she realizes she’s in her bedroom and it was all a dream, yet again.   
Her phone keeps ringing however and she angrily answers it.

‘What?’ She practically yells into the phone.

‘Geez baby girl, who shit in your cereal this morning?’ Wynonna asks.

‘What do you want Wynonna?’ Waverly asks, obviously not in the mood for her sister’s jokes. 

‘We need your help on some ancient texts we found. But if you’re not up to it..’ Wynonna trails off. 

Waverly sighs. ‘I’ll be there in an hour.’ She tells her sister as she starts moving from her bed. 

‘Alright.’ Wynonna replies. They stay quiet until Wynonna asks, ‘Are you okay though baby girl?’ 

‘I’m fine, sorry I snapped at you. I just haven’t been sleeping well.’ The brunette lies. 

‘How about you, officer Haught-shot and I go out for drinks tonight huh? A little alcohol might help you sleep better.’ Wynonna asks. 

Waverly is lucky Wynonna can’t see her, cause she grins when she hears Nicole’s name. Maybe a little alcohol isn’t such a bad thing. Not to help her sleep better, but to give her the courage she needs to talk to the redhead that’s been haunting her dreams. 

However she doesn’t want to sound too eager so she just says, ‘We’ll see tonight okay. See you in a bit.’ She hangs up before her sister can even reply. 

This is going to be an interesting day she thinks, before she walks into her bathroom, getting ready to face the day and a gorgeous officer.


End file.
